


Protection

by kiefercarlos



Series: 24 One Shots(Jack Bauer. What else do you need) [2]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Jack has some thoughts about being in hiding again.





	Protection

I was living a lie. How could I carry on like this? These people deserved more than the lies I was surviving on. I looked out of the window and saw the small community coming together for a celebration. I had been welcomed in, by open arms, no questions asked and they had no idea how seriously in danger they had become. It's not the first time that I had to hide myself from the world, but every time I did this, it became increasingly difficult for me to live with.

I had sworn my life to protect these people and here I was once again putting them all in danger not that they had any idea. I was very good at covering my tracks and with Chloe providing an unbreakable backstory I knew that my safety was pretty much guaranteed but still, I worried every moment. Innocent people didn't deserve to be pulled into the sort of fights that I managed to get into and I was always one wrong step from doing exactly that. 

Right now though there was a knocking on the door and one of the neighbours were calling me to come and join them in the party. I sighed and stood up. I opened the door and smiled at them. "Come on Will. The kids want your help lighting the bonfire." Susanne, my next door neighbour said and I smiled at her and grabbed my leather jacket from the hook by the door. I slowly headed out and joined the small familiar community in their celebrations. 

Some days I would lock myself away inside, not willing to face those innocent faces who I could be sentencing to death if I was ever found out. Today was not that day. Instead I joined in, I lifted up the smaller kids and let them throw debris onto the roaring fire as they cackled with glee.  
I would spend the night entertaining the group of local kids and then when the time grew late and the flames begun to die I would sit with the remaining adults and cradle a bottle of beer and let their conversation flow around me. I wouldn't participate in the conversations but I was being included and that meant more than anything else. 

Other days I would refuse to join the neighbourhood, but tonight I would lay my worries to rest and get some much needed relief from having survived another day and keeping the local population safe, from my particular form of danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Adore this show and this series and it doesn't get the love it deserves.  
> Kudos and Review much appreciated.
> 
> Looking for beta. Drop a line if interested.


End file.
